The Beginning Of The End
by MorgeeLove
Summary: When Rose Weasley meets her name.
1. 1 The Beginning Of The End

**Outtake to These Lies We Live**

**Little Rose leaving her old school.**

* * *

"Rose, we're going to miss you so much!"

"Promise you'll text us!"

"I'll never forget you!"

Just a few of the things I remember taking in as the car pulled away from the gates as they waved at me. They didn't know. They thought I was off to Peru with my Mum. Anyhow, I was going to miss it. The sleepovers, the girly nights in, going shopping for something that didn't matter, the stupid boyfriends. I was lying through my teeth and I hated it. At least with these girls, the words Harry Potter paired together meant nothing but Rose's uncle. At least the surname Weasley wasn't denounced as something comparable to a God, or Merlin himself.

But all I had to think about was Hogwarts, and that was enough to make me happy for a lifetime.

Or so I thought.


	2. 2 It Stings

**Okay, so these are litte snippets of Rose during the summer holidays, before she goes to Hogwarts.**

**How she was, who she is really, and who she has to pretend to be.**

**They're only short, so hopefully they will be updated more.**

**However, they most definatley won't drag along as much as These Lies We Live :)**

**Maybe one for Scorpius aswell? We'll see **

* * *

"Get in there son, we now have no more muggle school ever!" Al cried as he high fived me with enough force to break my arm. My palm stung like crazy, but what stung even more was forcing the smile onto my face.

Mum had gone through and through with me what was happening tomorrow, but I still hadn't grown accustomed to the thought. All I could think was, why?

Why did the all the newspapers have to know? Sending Mum mail was bad enough, but demanding interviews, that was just weird. Of course Al was as happy as a bean, following in his brother's footsteps. All I was happy about was the fact I was doing the blooming _press release_ with him. I couldn't cope on my own, no way.

"Rose, we're off to get your dress." Mum's cry came from downstairs of No.12 Grimmuald Place.

"I'm coming!" I called back, hugging my cousin loosely around the neck as I ran down the stairs, completely wetting myself about tomorrow.

Tomorrow, the day the Wizarding world meets Rose Weasley. Oh Merlin.


	3. 3 Dressing for the occasion

"So, I think the red will really bring out your eyes." Madame Malkin croaked from her wheelchair, smiling from behind her overly large glasses. Mum said although she was getting on in years, this lady was genius.

Apparently, she had helped choose Mum's wedding dress, which got featured in nearly every magazine in the Wizarding world. I'm not sure whether that was supposed to comfort me or what, but I still felt like throwing up over the thousands of dresses and costumes lining the rails. But the thought of getting featured in and on every what not, was really_ not_ making me feel good.

"Yes, yes, beautiful!" Mum gushed as Madame Malkin's daughter bustled off to collect an armful of suitable dresses. I was bored as well as nervous; I never wore dresses. I just smiled as I forced myself into each expensive piece of fabric, hoping it would all be over soon.

"Gosh, what a stunner!" Miss Malkin cooed as she admired me from the back of the changing rooms. I smiled again.

"Oh yes dear, definitely this one!" Madame Malkin grinned, revealing a gold incisor in her row of ageing teeth. I stepped back behind the curtain, whipping off the knee length frock as quickly as I could without ripping it; adamant to have the feeling of my jeans back on my legs. If this was what was to floolow for the rest of my life, Merlin help me.

* * *

:)

x


	4. 4 Interrogation

Interrogation

Luckily Mum and Aunt Ginny had got it all scripted out for us. I just had to remember to say the right thing and everything would be alright.

I remember thinking how awfully stupid the whole idea of a scripted press conference was. If I couldn't say what I wanted, there was really no need for me to be there. They might as well have put a robot there for me instead; or Lily, she would have been happy to be in Witch Weekly.

I remember what Mum told me just before we went out.

"Rose, I now it's slightly demeaning for you, in the sense that you are effectively not speaking your mind. But honey, you know, in a world like ours, sometimes it's better to tell people what they want rather than what you think. Otherwise, they might take it the wrong way"

I told her I didn't understand. As a girl who'd grown up being told never to lie, it was a truckload of confusion.

"Rose," she said to me in that voice only Mums use "You remember the time when you watched that programme on sausage making. It said that in Hot Dogs, they stuff all the things like trotters and snouts into them. That was the moment you turned to me and vowed never to eat another hot dog again. Then later that night, Grandma Granger came over, and cooked you hot dogs as a treat. You ate the whole thing and told her you loved it, then later you were sick."

I nodded my head. That, I guess was a pivotal moment in my life. I have never eaten a hot dog since.

"Well, in the same way you didn't tell Grandma you hated the hot dog, or what was in it, because you knew she would take it the wrong way, people like the ones out there are exactly the same."

And in those words, my mother told me exactly the words I guess I still follow to this day; eat the hotdog, tell them a lie. It won't hurt anyone but you.

From the moment the first words came out of my mouth "_In all honesty_..." I have been eating everyone's hotdogs and telling them the same lie.


End file.
